Louisa's downfall 4
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Louisa Jackson is my OC. This is the sequel to Surprise, so those who've read it may have been waiting for this or whatever. Anyway, the clue is in the title. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been a while since I finished Surprise. I've been meaning to get this one started, but was trying to word it somehow. **

**So anyway, hope you like it and please review! :D **

Louisa stirred and opened her eyes a fraction. Her vision was clouded and her head was spinning. A wave of sickness struck her, but that didn't stop her from pushing herself up into a sitting position. She looked around, but saw nothing, her surroundings almost darkness. The icy coldness burnt her skin, but she stubbornly tried to rub some warmth into her arms, shivering.

The room she was in couldn't have been that big. The ceiling was high above her head, so high she couldn't even sense its presence. She took two stumbling steps forward, her hand raised. Her fingers brushed against a rough, cold wall. Louisa ran her hand over it for a few seconds, before walking to the right, her hand sliding along the ragged wall. Six steps away, she found the adjoining wall.

Now she knew what claustrophobia felt like.

The silence and small space closed in on her, almost suffocating her. Louisa sank to the floor, her back against the wall. What the hell had happened?

Before an answer came to her, there was a slight hissing. Louisa's heart thudded, thinking of snakes. Gods, how she hated snakes.

But it wasn't a snake. A door, which had been cleverly concealed in the wall, had slid open. The bright light beaming through almost blinded her. She noticed it was shaped around a tall, masculine silhouette.

"It's good to see you awake, Louisa." A chill ran down Louisa's spine. Luke's tone was unlike the angry, jealous one she had heard during their fight. It was more husky.

Her mind wandered to her brother, Annabeth and her nephew. Where were they?

The door closed behind Luke, but he knew where she was. Louisa could dimly make out his form in the darkness, which, unfortunately, covered up her death stare.

Her fingers slid to her watch.

Her watch… where was it? Louisa looked around, but of course she couldn't see anything. "Looking for your watch?" Luke taunted. Louisa saw his smirk in her mind. "You're weaponless."

"I can still kill ya." Luke's cold laugh filled the small room. Louisa heard a soft sound, metal scraping against metal.

"I'd like to see you try. It'll take me two seconds to run you through."

"There's a 'but' on the end of that." Louisa mumbled angrily.

"But… I can't kill you just yet. You humiliated me in front of my men. I can't have that." Louisa stayed silent, a nagging feeling striking her mind. "I'll bide my time, make you wait in suspense for your death. But for now…" His hand slipped to her waist. "There's something I've got to do." He growled.

Louisa struggled against him as he tried to press his lips to hers. Luke's hands went to her throat as he pinned her down beneath him.

Louisa choked, but Luke was just getting started…


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sally hurried to the door, tightening the belt of her light blue bathrobe. Whoever it was kept hammering on the door. Did they have to be so noisy at three in the morning?

Sally removed the chain and opened the door a fraction.

Percy burst in, in a right state. He had nearly knocked the door of its hinges and almost barrelled straight into his mother.

Sally grabbed her son by the shoulders. "Percy, what's happened? Where are Annabeth and Tobias? Where is Louisa?" Percy was shaking his head and muttering in Greek. "Paul! Can you get Percy some water, please?" Sally heard her husband moving about in the kitchen half a minute later. She desperately tried to get something that made sense out of Percy, but he was so disorientated, even his Greek curses stopped sounding in order.

Paul appeared, holding a bowl of water in his hands. He held his wife's gaze for a second before tipping the water over his stepson.

Percy remained dry, but the water helped him to pull himself together.

"OK, Percy. What happened?" Percy shook his head again before stammering over their fight with Luke and everything that had happened.

"She was just… gone. I can't find her anywhere and… I-she- Annabeth-"

"More water?" Paul asked, raising the bowl slightly.

"Just in case, please." Sally smiled kindly before looking back at her son. "Percy, Louisa's a fighter. She has been all her life. If she can survive on deer and against monsters in the woods for four years, then I'm sure she can handle Luke."

How far from the truth Sally was…

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I had this idea of Percy's discomfort and disorientation caused by his missing sister (it's that twin connection thing- a curse. I explained it at the end of 'Louisa Jackson VS Aphrodite' so feel free to check it out :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

Louisa refused to cry or to show pain. She forced her expression to remain blank, much to Luke's disappointment.

Almost every night, Luke would enter her cell. Who knew the guy could want so much? If it wasn't Luke, it was one of his demigod henchmen.

Louisa fought as best she could, but she couldn't sleep and she wasn't getting much to eat- a small, stale sandwich once a day. She wasn't allowed water unless someone was watching her, making sure she drunk it instead of using it to her advantage to escape. Her resistance wouldn't last long with her depleting energy levels, but she fought for all it was worth.

All it was worth? What was it worth? She had no idea where she was, or if her family were OK and alive. She didn't know what was going on in the camps or if anyone was actually looking for her.

What worried Louisa the most was that her father didn't answer to her silent pleas for help. Could he not hear her? Or was he ignoring her?

The door opened again, with that snake-like hiss. It was Luke. She caught a glimpse of his smug expression before the door slammed shut, throwing them into darkness. Throwing Louisa into pain.

How could so many people be this cold? How could they stoop to the level of a scumbag like Luke? Did they have no dignity? Or had they succumbed to Kronos's power, like their mentor had? Louisa wasn't sure, but she prayed for one of them to show at least the slightest bit of humanity.

Why were they working for Luke and Kronos anyway? Hadn't her brother sorted out rogue demigods when he made that pact with the gods- minor and major, no ignored or abandoned children?

After Luke left, a plate holding her daily sandwich was shoved across the floor before the door closed. Louisa could see its small form in the darkness.

No. She wasn't going to eat it. What if they had put something in those sandwiches that had made her weak?

A gut feeling told her that wasn't true, but her starved mind was playing tricks on her. She could no longer think straight.

And it wasn't just her hunger either. She must be really far from Percy, having never felt this run down or tired, and that had nothing to do with the lack of food.

Louisa closed her eyes and focused on her brother. But there was nothing, just a vast emptiness filling her mind. Percy couldn't hear her. Poseidon couldn't hear her. Could anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened again, but no-one came in. Louisa noticed a plate slide across the floor, but it wasn't the usual stale sandwich. It was a meal, a roast dinner, still warm. No-one followed the food in, but she could tell someone was hovering in the doorway.

"It's nearly been two months. Eat that and start planning." The door slid shut. Who was that?

Louisa hesitated, keeping her eyes on the roast dinner. Eventually, hunger took over and she scooted to the meal, finding a fork on the side.

Jessica's and Sally's roast dinners were so much better, but having lived on next to nothing or stale bread for the past two months, this was a treat.

The roast dinner was all gone before Louisa knew it. The door opened again as she set the plate down. Louisa nudged it out and caught a glimpse of the guy who had helped her, given her a decent meal.

"Erm… thanks." Louisa said quietly. She hadn't spoken in a long time and it sounded as if she had a sore throat. The guy looked up at her, plate in hand. He straightened up before saying anything.

"Tonight." He grinned, reaching into his pocket and throwing something to her. Louisa was sure she recognised that grin, but the door shut before she could get a better look.

She focused her attention on what she had caught.

Her watch.

_Whoever that guy is, please let me find him again so I can thank him properly. _Louisa wasn't sure if she had been heard or not, but she wasn't overly bothered at the minute, securing her watch.

_Tonight_…


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said to my friend, sashar360, she isn't breaking out- Lou doesn't say that. You'll know what I mean :D **

Louisa felt her sword grow in her hand. The room was pitch-black, yet Luke's armour seemed to glow eerily.

_Damn it_, Louisa thought bitterly, _the git must know what's going on._

Luks smirked as he dropped his helmet, the light from his armour illuminating his twisted features. Louisa glared at him, hoping her old death stare would return, just this once. It made Luke look down instantly, but he still approached.

When he had settled on top of her, Louisa decided to act. She bought her sword up with lightning fast reflexes, running the sharpened blade through his head. **(Horrible, I know, but I've written worse :D )**

She shoved Luke's body from her, pausing to take his armour. He was an idiot. In both lives.

Louisa eyed Backbiter. _Mmm…_

Before she could decide anything the door opened. Louisa raised her sword, securing the helmet with her free hand.

The demigod in the doorway looked from her bloody sword to Luke's body and the scarlet pool growing beneath him.

"Move aside or I'll run ya through." The demigod backed up hastily. Louisa walked out calmly, squinting in the brightness. She looked left and right, before slamming the hilt of her sword into the demigod's face. He crumpled to the ground unconscious with a broken nose.

Louisa reached the end of the corridor before the alarms screeched and red warning lights flashed.

She broke into a run, her sword turning into a watch. She twisted the ring around the clock face anticlockwise, instantly being gifted with a metallic green-blue bow and a quiver that never ran out of arrows.

Louisa lifted the quiver strap over her head, freed an arrow and loaded her bow, skidding to a stop at the end of the corridor. The corridor continued to her right while a set of metal stairs stretched up to an upper level. She studied the stairs warily, aiming up. She fired, the arrow soaring out of sight before falling back down three metres from the top of the stairs. Greek fire exploded out on collision, engulfing everything and spreading quickly. A few dying screams reached her. Louisa smirked. Let those be the gits that ruined her life along with Luke.

She darted up the stairs, finding herself on the topmost deck of the Princess Andromeda.

Louisa scoffed. Keeping a daughter of Poseidon hostage on a boat. What complete and utter _idiots_.

"LEFT!" Louisa ordered. The ship jerked to the left, leaning to the side. She heard the startled shouts of men as they lost their balance.

"GET HER!" Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to the edge of the ship. Louisa looked down, relishing in the thick, churning waves _way_ down there.

"Go! I can hold them off!"

"Not on ya own ya can't!" She looked at her helper, her saviour. He grinned cheekily at her. She was sure she had seen that bright grin before.

"Just go sweet thang." He patted her cheek as she scowled at him. "You're not in any real shape to fight."

"But-"

"Your father can help you. Just jump. And burn some of those yummy hot dogs for me, will you?"

"Apollo."

"The one and only." His golden bow materialized in his hands, a matching quiver of arrows slung across his back.

"Thank-you." Louisa said, her bow and quiver returning to watch form. She climbed onto the railing and jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy randomly cheered, startling Annabeth and Tobias.

"Percy what has gotten into you?" Annabeth scolded, comforting her son.

"Lou's in the sea! She's coming home!" Annabeth's temper faded as she grinned.

"That's brilliant!"

"I gotta tell Mom." Percy was rummaging in his pockets. Annabeth sighed, reaching into the right pocket of her jeans and pulling out a drachma. "You're an angel, Wise-girl."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Can't really. You know more than me." He grinned cheekily, moving to the salt water fountain in his cabin. "O Isis, please except my offering." He flipped the drachma through the rainbow mist. "Sally Jackson please." The mist shimmered and Sally's kind expression appeared.

"Percy! What's going on?" Sally looked worried.

"Lou's coming home! Dad told me she's just jumped into the sea!" Sally relaxed and her expression brightened.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Oh, this calls for a blue party!"

"And red. Lou loves red." Percy reminded her. "And hot dogs." Sally laughed.

"Yes, yes! Red, hot dogs, oh I have to go! Lots to do!" Percy grinned. "Wait… what's her name?"

"Whose name?"

"That woman who adopted Lou. I need to track her down. She'll want to see Lou again and I'm sure Lou feels the same way."

"Jennifer?" Annabeth suggested. "No, Jessica. It's Jessica."

"That's it! Thank-you! I'm going now!" Sally waved her hand through the IM, cutting off their connection.

"This is going to be so cool!"


	7. Chapter 7

Louisa looked up, feeling better rested than she had done for a long time.

Then the shark swam lazily over her.

"Oh mother of crap!" The shark's body jerked and it swam off as fast as it could.

"Of all the things to startle you, it had to be a stray shark." Louisa looked round, locking eyes with her father. He stood tall, proud and powerful. His tanned face was kind and sympathetic, sea green eyes warm and understanding. "And I don't think there is a 'mother of crap'." Louisa blinked at him. "Yes, gods are allowed to swear."

"Why-?"

"We couldn't find you. I heard your prayers and I did respond, but I knew you couldn't hear me. I did everything in my power to help you, but Father's power was too strong around you. I also tried sinking the Princess Andromeda, but Oceanus prevented me. We all tried, Louisa, even Hades."

"He did?" Poseidon nodded. "Wow." Louisa wandered what she had done for the Lord of the Dead to try and help find her. "Hey, how're the others?"

"I've told Percy you'll be home soon. I believe he and Sally are planning something."

"Oh joy." Poseidon chuckled.

"My lord." Poseidon turned. Amphitrite swam through the arched doorway. Her eyes fell on Louisa. "Hello child." Louisa could never decide if her father's immortal wife liked or could tolerate her and her brother.

"Hi." Amphitrite nodded before looking back at the sea god.

"Oceanus has sent attack on the southern region. What are your orders?"

"Have Triton lead his men and the Cyclops against them. I will join shortly." Amphitrite bowed and hurried out, the green and blue silk of her Greek chiton billowing in the warm currents.

"Dad, I'll help."

"No, Louisa."

"But-"

"You must return home and recover. As Apollo rightfully said, you are in no shape to fight."

"But Dad, I'm in water. I could help, right?"

"I appreciate your offer, my child. But not today. These latest… incidents have taken their toll on you more than you'll realise at the moment." Louisa sighed, irritated.

"Not even a little fight?" Poseidon smiled at her stubbornness.

"No." Louisa collapsed against the pillows.

"Unfair." She muttered, folding her arms sulkily.

"We nearly lost you once, Louisa. We don't want to take that risk again." Poseidon cocked his head to the side as if he were listening. "I must go. Oceanus's army draws near."

"Be careful, Dad."

"You need not worry about me." Louisa averted her gaze as he revealed his true godly form and flashed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, the last few chaps I've worked on all day. I know they're short, but I write big so they took up a couple of pages in my writing book.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and do this story in Louisa's point of view (mainly). This story also connects with Leo's secret, which I'm also working on. As it says in the summary, this fic is the sequel to Surprise, so if you haven't read that it would be ideal as you will know what happened to Louisa and blah blah blah. **

**Please tell me what you think about these chaps. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I've been getting ideas and then forgetting them a few hours later and it is really doing my head in lately. **

**Anyhoo, on with the fic:**

Louisa clung to the hippocampus's fin as it swam all the way to Long Island. She had a lot of thinking time.

She could sense her twin's joy at the idea of her return. The closer she got to Long Island, the stronger that joy felt.

She wasn't feeling joyous. She felt dirty, disgusting and humiliated.

_My lady, are you alright? _The hippocampus asked, genuinely worried.

_I'm fine thanks. And call me Louisa. None of this 'my lady' crap for me, OK?_

_Yes my l- Louisa._

_What's your name?_

_Star, ma'am. _

_Nice name. And you don't have to call me 'ma'am' either. _

_Thank-you, my l- Louisa. Sorry, this will take some getting used to. _

_Yeah, it will. _Louisa fell silent, having subconsciously referred to the humiliating, dark secret she now bore.

_Louisa, it is a long way yet. Do you wish to talk?_

_About what?_

_I sense something is upsetting you._ Louisa hesitated.

_It's a hard thing to talk about. And kinda embarrassing and really wrong. _

_If you need to talk, I am here._

_Thank-you. _

An hour or more passed before Star talked to her again.

_We are here, Louisa. Do you wish for me to carry you to shore?_

_No, it's alright thank-you. You've done enough for me. _Louisa swam up.

_Anytime Louisa_. Star bowed her head respectfully before turning tail and disappearing gracefully into the swirling currents.

Louisa looked up, the sun glistening and distorting through the smooth surface of the lake.

Her family and friends were up there. It would be nice to see them but they would all want to know what had happened.

Louisa couldn't tell them. She didn't _want to_. She couldn't come to terms with herself about what had happened. She didn't want to do that either. She also didn't want anyone to turn away from her. She still felt dirty and uncomfortable. Even though she was alone, she felt as if someone was watching her…


	9. Chapter 9

Percy paced the beach almost impatiently. Annabeth watched him for a few seconds. Next to her, Tobias was packing wet sand into his plastic, blue bucket with the small matching plastic spade.

Annabeth helped Tobias tip the bucket upside down. Percy had mixed water with the sand away from the lake, so any of Tobias's creations couldn't get ruined.

Tobias smacked the flat of his spade onto the base of the upturned bucket before looking up at his mother expectantly. Annabeth smiled kindly at him and lifted the bucket up. The sandcastle didn't crumble, which suited Tobias fine.

"Lou!" Annabeth and Tobias looked round. Louisa was staggering through the waves. Percy darted forward, running into the water fearlessly. He supported his sister and together they walked back to the beach.

Louisa didn't look good.

She was pale and worryingly thin. There were dark circles under her eyes and, judging by the way she kept stumbling, she was dead on her feet.

Percy carefully sat his sister next to Tobias. Tobias stared up at her, open-mouthed.

"Hey squirt." Louisa managed a weak smile. Tobias recognised his aunt's voice and nickname for him and started gurgling happily. "Yeah, missed ya too."

"Lou." Louisa looked up. Annabeth thought she saw a broken, yet guarded look in Louisa's lifeless eyes. "Where've you been? We were so worried." Pain flashed in Louisa's eyes as she looked away.

"Not anywhere nice. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm back now 'n' I ain't plannin' on goin' anywhere soon."

"Sis, you look shattered. We should get you something to eat and then some sleep."

"Bro, I'm fine. Don't be such a worry guts."

"But Lou-" Louisa shook her head stubbornly, silencing her brother. Tobias caught his aunt's attention, waving in the direction of his nearby sandcastle.

"That's brilliant, kid. Ya should put some little flag on it or somethin'." Tobias looked confused. "Hold on." Louisa got shakily to her feet and moved away from the three, towards the forest.

While she pretended to hunt for a fallen twig and leaf that was still fairly green, her mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

_You're in no shape to fight… we nearly lost you once… we don't want to take the risk again…we were so worried… you looked shattered… _

Their words bounced around her head, giving her a major headache. She really didn't want them to worry about her. Yeah, she was stubborn and out-going (or she had been- she wasn't feeling up to large amounts of company), but that didn't mean she liked being the centre of attention all the time. Which included now. She just wanted to put the last two months behind her, to forget them and carry on with life like she used to.

"Lou?" She jumped, whipping round. Percy stood there, looking worried. He could never sneak up on his sister without having a sword held to his throat. "I knew it. You look like crap."

"Well, ain't you the encouragin' brother of the year?"

"Lou, I'm not being mean. I'm just telling you the truth. What happened?"

"Nothin', alright?"

"Nothing doesn't make you look like you're going to drop dead at any minute."

"I'm not goin' ta drop dead!" Louisa balled her fists. "I'm _fine_ 'n' I _don't_ want ta talk!" Percy looked hurt at his sister's outburst, but that quickly faded into annoyance.

"I'm trying to help, Lou."

"I don't need ya help."

"Yeah? Tell yourself that." Percy turned and jogged back to his wife and son. Louisa glared after him, before remembering she had to get a flag for her nephew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgot I did this chapter :P**

Louisa dumped her breakfast into the fire. She had done that for the last few days with all three meals. She refused point blank to eat, stubbornly and bluntly saying 'I ain't hungry'.

"I'm not gonna eat if you're not eating, Lou."

"How long's that gonna last?" Louisa countered moodily. Percy felt a wave of anger lash through him, but he put a lid on his temper. He was running out of ideas to help his sister. She hadn't told anyone what had happened. Every night, she had nightmares that she would wake up from in a right state, followed by her pacing around the cabin until sunrise.

The only thing that had bought back a glimpse of the old Louisa was Tobias. The tot didn't understand what was wrong, so he remained bubbly and gurgling. He was also slightly clingy towards Louisa, familiarizing himself with his aunt again.

"Lou, you have to eat."

"Ain't hungry."

"Oh, come on, Lou. You haven't eaten for days." She just shrugged, folding the paper napkin into a paper hat that would fit Tobias.

Someone sat next to Percy. He looked to his right and saw Annabeth. She smiled at him, sitting Tobias on the table. Louisa reached over and rested the paper hat on her nephew's head.

"Ah ba blah?" Tobias asked, reaching up and removing his hat to study it. "Ba!" He cried happily, sloppily replacing his new hat. Annabeth straightened it, smiling.

"You sound like Grover." She told him. Louisa had stolen her brother's paper napkin and was now folding it into a complex shape. "Lou?"

"Mm-hm?" Louisa hummed, not looking up.

"You dumped your breakfast again."

"'Kay." Louisa sat silently, folding the napkin until she held a paper sword, similar to Riptide. "Here ya go, squirt." Louisa handed Tobias her new creation. Tobias held it carefully, a look of awe on his face. He looked up at his father, a cheeky gleam in his eyes.

Then Tobias stabbed his father.

Annabeth and Percy cracked up laughing. Louisa's expression brightened slightly. Tobias looked confused.

"Ah?" He asked, holding up his slightly crumpled sword. Percy moved his plate and lifted his son to sit in front of him.

"Like this." Percy gently moved Tobias's fingers and arm so that he held the paper sword correctly.

"Demigod fathering." Annabeth sighed, grinning as Tobias jabbed at his father again.

While Percy and Annabeth were distracted, Louisa slipped away.

She just left the mess hall when she slammed into someone. They both fell backwards.

"Gods dammit, poxy dents." Louisa propped herself up on her elbows. Leo lay on his back, holding a small, bronze sphere. He had opened a hatch and was heating the metal from the inside, smoothing out the small, minor, barely visible dents.

"Leo?" He sat up on his elbows, grinning.

"Lou! I've been meaning to talk to you." He scrambled to his feet and pulled her up. His grin faltered slightly. "Lou, you're-"

"Don't say it." Leo fell silent for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna say it. You need to eat." Louisa snatched her arm away, angering.

"I ain't hungry!"

"When was the last time you ate then?" Leo countered, slipping the sphere into his tool belt.

"What's it matter to you?"

"You're my friend, Lou. I'm not gonna let you starve yourself."

"I ain't starvin' maself. I just ain't hungry." And she stormed off. Leo sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dude, it's been ages since I worked on this.**

**Lou goes back to see Jessica about two months on.**

"Hi."

"Lou? Oh my gods, it's been ages!" Jessica instantly wrapped Louisa in her arms. She frowned at how thin Louisa was, but didn't say anything. "Come in, I'll make you a coffee." Jessica closed the door behind her foster daughter. "Where have you been, Lou?"

"Uh…" Louisa hadn't seen Jessica in six months. "Well, bein' a demigod runs a busy life style."

"Very true, but you could have sent an IM."

"Sorry." Jessica hugged Louisa again. Louisa rested her forehead on Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica had cared for her since she was nine. That was a good eight years and Louisa trusted Jessica more than anyone.

Louisa followed Jessica into the kitchen, watching silently as Jessica made them both coffees.

"What's the matter, Lou?" Jessica asked, handing over the strong coffee. Louisa looked into the dark brown depths, inhaling the rich scent of ground bean coffee. "You've got that look. Talk to me."

"I… uh, went doctors- don't gimme that look. I still don't like 'em."

"Right, you went to the doctors even though you don't like them. Why'd you go?"

"I've been feeling funny since… I got back. Uh… didn't want ta talk ta anyone at Camp 'cos they all know me, so I went to a random doctors 'n' talked to them." Louisa started to drink her coffee, as if trying to pass the time.

Jessica waited patiently. Having looked after a daughter of Poseidon for nearly a decade, she had grown used to Louisa gulping down scalding drinks without feeling any pain.

Louisa mumbled into her drink, her voice sounding as if it came from the end of a tunnel.

Jessica heard what she said, nearly spilling her coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

Louisa was flicking through the channels, not really paying attention to anything but her own depressing thoughts.

Jessica was on the phone, talking to Sally.

"That's what she told me, Sally. She's fine, didn't get anything from any of them, but there's just this…" Jessica trailed off, a nagging feeling Louisa was listening. She looked round just in time to see Louisa's eyes flick back to the television.

"Baby." Sally finished.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed quietly, twisting the cord of the phone around her finger. "She doesn't know what to do."

"Poor Lou." Sally sounded close to tears. Someone started shouting in the background. "Hold on," Sally moved the phone and Jessica heard her faint voice saying, "Percy, be quiet."

"I wanna know what's going on about, Lou!"

"I know you do, I'll tell you in a minute."

"But-"

"Let me find out more first, alright?" Percy fell silent. "Hello?" Sally's voice wasn't as faint now.

"Still here."

"Nice to know." Sally fell into a thoughtful silence. "Can I talk to her?"

"Hold on…" Jessica held the phone to her chest. "Lou, Sally wants to talk to you." Louisa looked at her with sad eyes. "Lou, come on, get up."

"I don't wanna talk." She mumbled.

"For two minutes, Lou. That's it, alright?"

"Don't wanna talk."

"Lou…" Jessica warned. Louisa scowled, but got up and moodily walked over. Jessica held the phone out to her. Louisa snatched it away without hurting Jessica.

"Hi." She said quietly on the phone, turning a dismissive back on Jessica. Jessica sighed and moved to the sofa, her hands in the air to show surrender. This was something she picked up when Louisa turned twelve. Louisa point blank refused to do anything with Jessica hovering about, which meant Jessica had to walk off in surrender, keeping a watchful eye on her at a distance- a safe distance as well.

Sally was talking to Louisa.

"No, I don't wanna- I can't…" Louisa fell silent again, clenching her free hand into a fist. Jessica knew she was getting agitated.

"Louisa, listen. Unless you feel prepared to go along with this, you have to do something."

"Like what?" Louisa countered through gritted teeth. "Ya know I'm against that shit."

"I know, Lou, but you have to think of something."

"Right on the spot? I ain't Annabeth, alright!"

"I didn't say you were, Lou."

"Well, stop treatin' me like her!" Before Sally could protest, Louisa slammed the phone down. Then she took it off the hook and let it dangle an inch above the floor.

"Lou?"

"Just leave me alone." Jessica knew better than to argue back until Louisa had calmed down.

Totally catching Jessica off guard, Louisa burst into tears. She darted forward and took Louisa into her arms, holding her tight and rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's OK, Lou, it'll be OK."

**Just to sum up, Luke or one of his henchmen got Lou pregnant. She doesn't want the baby, but she's against abortion. She did think about giving it up for adoption, but she was too scared to carry out with the pregnancy. She's reached a dead end and ended up breaking down. **

**And the feud between her and Sally is kinda worse since Louisa 'got back'. Sally kinda expects Louisa to know what to do, but Louisa's misunderstood, mistaking Sally's treatment towards her as the same treatment Sally gives Annabeth. Sally tries to ease the tension, but Lou always storms off, blanks her, slams the phone down, etc. **

**Please review! I've updated quite a bit today! :D **


	13. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


	14. OPINIONS NEEDED- SORRY!

**I have FINALLY got Mark of Athena (happy dance) but I'm already on chapter 10 and I don't want to read it too quickly or I'll have to wait a year for the next one :( **

**I'm also not happy that Rick's made Leo kinda evil (sorry for spoilers in case anyone hasn't read it). Leo's my fave character! I was THIS close to writing a letter of complaint to Rick, but then again, I love his books (mainly Percy Jackson, of course), so I can't really do that :D **

**I came up with making Louisa, my OC, be in the Mark of Athena, kinda rewrite it, but so that Leo's 100% evil and Louisa's there to kick ass as usual. But I don't know. I can't make Lou the main character in such an awesome story. What'd you guys think? **

**Anyhoo, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
